


The Best Birthday Present

by sinpai_kun



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a cute fic for a cute child and her best friend, based on a simple headcanon, happy birthday Chika!, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinpai_kun/pseuds/sinpai_kun
Summary: 'Cause it's Chika's birthday and You Watanabe wants to make it extra special.





	The Best Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> why does the summary sound so lewd omg
> 
> btw this takes place during chika & you's childhood

“You-chan! You made it!!” Chika was practically bouncing up and down when she ran over to find her best friend standing in the doorway, wearing her best casual wear. The orange-haired girl quickly grabbed her hand and led her towards the living room, where her sisters and parents were already seated. Not too far behind the two were You’s parents, who exchanged greetings with the Takami family before sitting down and waiting for Chika to calm down.

 “Woah, that’s a lot of presents!” You’s eyes seemed to gleam with amazement as Chika moved to sit on the floor besides the small table of gifts, which the swimmer did as well. The birthday girl only giggled and smiled in response, interrupted by her father bringing over the birthday cake. It was decorated with mikans and had white and orange frosting on it, and it was most likely as delicious to eat as it was adorable to look at. Chika could only look at it with pure awe and glee in her eyes as everyone sang to her, beaming as they then cheered and congratulated her for turning a year older.

 Even though she didn’t really want the cake to be cut (“I like it the way it is!”), Chika was just as happy eating the vanilla and mikan-flavored dessert with her family, You-chan and You-chan’s parents. There was a lot of banter and questioning going on, and it only made the atmosphere become a sort of calm and home-like feeling that made Chika feel truly happy. “Alright, I think we’re just about ready for the birthday girl to open up all those presents, yeah?” You was cheering her best friend on as she grabbed the closest present, backing up a bit to give her some space. It was a simple, tiny bag with tissue paper in it, hiding a cute wallet inside; You didn’t need to ask to figure out that it had been from her sister Shima.

 The rest of the gifts were cute, too - Mito had gotten Chika a large prawn plushie from the aquarium, her parents had gotten her a mikan-colored blanket and a round pillow, and Mr. Watanabe gave her a brand-new sailor’s cap that didn’t quite fit her yet. Throughout it all, she vocally and cheerfully praised the gifts and everyone else, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Now wrapped in her new blanket, Chika hummed to herself before Mito interrupted her happy birthday thoughts. “Hey, Chika! You’ve still got some more, silly!”

 As if on cue, You perked up and beamed at the other girl. “Yeah, you’ve still got my present, silly!” Her dad had placed the box down some time ago, and it took the gray-haired child a bit of effort to bring it over and place it in front of Chika. “This one’s from me and Mom! I just know you’re gonna love it, Chika-chan!” Her curiosity piqued, the birthday girl gave her best friend one last glance before turning her attention to the box that was literally right in front of her. As if compelled by all the suspense in the world, Chika took hold of the lid and slowly lifted it, bothering to place it down off to the side before checking out the contents.

 “Wahhhh!!!!” The Takami family looked at the scene unfolding before them, a bit bewildered and generally confused as Chika reached into the box and pulled out whatever she had been surprised at. In her hands was a small tan and white puppy that was quietly panting with its eyes completely closed, softly barking at Chika before resuming its panting. She brought its face up to hers as she hopelessly fawned over it, bringing smiles and light laughter upon the entire room. She was too caught up in introducing the puppy to her sisters to pay attention to whatever her parents were saying to You’s parents, but she was pretty sure it wasn’t anything bad, otherwise she wouldn’t have heard the most important question of the night.

 “So, Chika, what’s this little one’s name gonna be?” Her lips formed a small “O” as she leaned over backwards a bit to look at her mom’s face from that weird angle. She snapped back to her original position when she heard the puppy bark again, forehead creasing a bit as she thought about it. For a few moments, Chika didn’t say anything as she pet her new friend and studied them carefully before suddenly lifting it back up into the air as she suddenly spoke.

 “Shiitake! That’s gonna be your name, okay?” The puppy seemed to immediately take a liking to it, barking and wagging its tail while everyone else smiled and laughed. Chika lowered her hands in order to get a good look at You, giving her the biggest smile she could possible muster. “This is the best birthday gift ever! You’re the best, You-chan!”

 When it was time for her to leave, You smiled and gave Chika a really tight hug before petting Shiitake for a bit. “See ya, Chika-chan! Bye, everyone! Bye-bye, Shiitake!” She waved at them and smiled from her seat in the back of her dad’s car before he drove off to head home. Chika’s family waited until the Watanabe family had actually left to begin heading back inside to clean up and go to bed, but Chika decided to stay at the front a bit longer. Still holding onto Shiitake, she quickly set off for her room, smiling at her new puppy.

 “We’re gonna be the best of friends, Shiitake! I just know it!”


End file.
